CONNEXION: Gabriel
by Viewtiful View
Summary: Gabriel jeune comptable toulousain, blasé par les relations et son boulot, essaie d'avancer dans la vie tout en s'efforçant de se défaire de l'emprise de son ex. La belle et intrépide Alice


GABRIEL 1ere partie

Même s'il s'endort là ou tu te couches, s'il a su délier les mots encore brulants accrochés à ta bouche. Tu penses a moi quand il te touche.

La pile de dossiers en face de Gabriel , le déprimait encore plus que ce cabinet d'expertise comptable sinistre et rigide ou il bossait. Chaque dossiers lui faisait penser aux nombreux échecs qui talonnaient sa vie sociale, qui talonnaient sa vie tout court. Ring ring! Le téléphone sonne. Surement le patron, songea-t-il avec lassitude

\- Archibald ( la voix de Mr Pesquier n'envisageait rien de bon)

\- Montez dans mon bureau! ( il raccroche d'un coup sec )

Gabriel quitte son box de travail, se dirige vers l'ascenseur et appuie sur le 5 ( l'étage des cadres de son "minable" cabinet où il ne sera jamais promu pensa-t-il ). Gabriel commença à se regarder à travers le grand miroir circulaire de l'ascenseur et vit le fantôme de lui même. 1m84, 88 kg à peu prés ( il n'avait pas vérifier ses informations depuis la dernière visite médicale obligatoire l'an dernier ), cheveux bruns , la fraiche trentaine il regardait son jumeau trompeur à travers cette glace mystérieuse en se demandant comment en était il arrivé là , là a porter des costumes bon marché et à travailler pour des geeks de la finance. Il essaya mentalement des jeux de mots avec geek et finance mais rien de bon n'en sortit. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il se dirigea machinalement vers la porte ou c'était inscrit " JP PESQUIER " ( c'était la troisième fois cette semaine).

Toc toc

\- Entrez! pestifera Pesquier

\- Patron , dit il en témoignant tout le respect possible ( après tout c'est grâce a ce boulot que je peux m'acheter toutes ces figurines collector et toutes cette " weed " )

\- Assoyez vous Archibald

Pour un cadre qui gagne quatre fois son salaire le bureau de Pesquier ressemblait plus a la chambre de l'oncle Patrick pensa Gabriel. Une chambre remplie de livres et de vieilles piles de dossier, l'ensemble dégageant une certaine sagesse.

\- M'écoutez vous Archibald! S'exclama Pesquier coupant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

\- Ce moi ci encore vous avez faussé les chiffres de la société de Mme Lambertini... Gabriel repartit dans ses pensées sachant déjà à quel genre de discours s'attendre. Il pensait à elle. Elle qui était la cause de toutes ces erreurs.

\- Elle n'a pas pu payer le quart de ses employés , expliquait la voix lointaine de Pesquier.

\- je suis désolé Mr se contenta-t- il de répondre

\- Vous êtes désolé vous êtes désolé Archibald! mais cela n'arrangera pas la situation s'indigna-t-il

Elle va bientôt se marier pensa-t-il avec un pincement au coeur. ça faisait un an qu'il s'était séparé d' Alice... Elle a vite rebondit pensa-t-il avec amertume.

\- Retournez me calculer ces chiffres Archibald. Ceci est votre dernier avertissement

\- Oui patron répondit il avec la même indifférence que les fois précédente

Gabriel reprit l'ascenseur. Ils ne peuvent pas me virer de toute façon. Ce serai trop risqué de prendre de nouveaux collaborateurs qui ne connaissent rien aux dossiers courants. Surtout avec la concurrence qui envoie des espions pour récupérer les client affaiblis.

\- Bonjour cher collègue. Gabriel se retourna, étonné de ne pas avoir remarqué la "sulfureuse Arielle" ( tout le cabinet l'appeler ainsi. surement due a sa liste de "clients interne" plus exhaustive que celle des clients dont elle est supposé s'occuper)

-Bonjour Arielle, répondit il sans enthousiasme aucun

-je vois que tu respires la joie et la bonne humeur dit elle d'un air enjoué et moqueur

\- Vas y moque toi. Arielle blonde, 1m60 environ, jolie à regarder était encore plus attirante dans son tailleur qui faisait ressortir toutes les courbes généreuses de son corps. Elle était un bon moyen de rebondir . Après tout, malgré ses ébats avec certain cadres et collègues , elle était une jeune femme brillante, jolie , célibataire et sans enfants. Le plan sex parfait. Qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre? D'après les collègues , elle était aussi paumé que lui. Pas besoin d'en rajouter la coupe est déjà pleine et il était suffisamment ivre de déprime conclut il.

-Tu t'ai pas déjà fait virer? demanda-t-elle

\- Non j'ai le patron sous ma botte

\- Il va surtout te botter l'arrière train hors d'ici si tu continue comme ça, renchérit elle

\- Ce serait pas si mal lui dit il ( la descente du cinquième étage au deuxième est étrangement longue remarqua-t-il )

\- Arrête de faire ton "bad ass" collègue ,tu as besoin de ce taff... Les portes s'ouvrent

\- ... de la 3eme avennue coupa Gabriel

\- Un connaisseur le petit comptable dit elle en souriant ( un de ces sourires qui vous font croire que vous êtes la seule personne a qui il voudrait s'adresser ) c'est a 8h et demi , joins toi a nous. Cette soirée pourrait être pleins de rebondissement.

\- J'y penserai lui répondit il en lui rendant son sourire

Installé dans son box de travail, il y repensa. Et pourquoi pas murmura-t-il? Il avait à peine la trentaine et était plutôt mignon... il pouvait encore supporter quelque gueules de bois et quelque coup d'un soir. Les coups d'un soir. ça avait commencé de la même manière avec Alice. Il l'avait rencontrer chez BOB était rentré avec elle sans même connaitre ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, où vivait elle, fumait elle de la weed ( heureusement oui, quel critère stupide pensa-t-il en souriant) et ils avaient baisé toute la nuit sous l'effet de bières à pression, de pilules que lui avait remis ses nouveaux collègues pour le féliciter de son entrer dans l'un des plus "minables" des cabinets d'expertise comptable de Toulouse et bien entendu d'une bonne critikal que son dealer lui avait fraichement livré a domicile. Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé heureux , heureux et surpris de constater que malgré une bonne tonne de bière et une folle nuit psychotique, elle avait le même charme que la veille... Un charme flamboyant surement du à ses cheveux roux et dorée digne d'un personnage sorti tout droit d'un manga, ses traits fins et ses yeux marron claire.

\- Non, juste un hérisson aux cheveux flamboyant. On aurait dit la cousine de Sonic dit il avec un air joueur. Elle glousse de rire . Leur conversation prononcée sur Sonic la veille avait valu les premiers vrais fous rires de la soirée. Comment un hérisson pouvait il être le héros de toute une génération?

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose? demanda-t-il toujours avec ce même sourire calme

\- oooh! s'exclame-t-elle ravie, le petit comptable est romantique avec ça ,dit elle avec un sourire espiègle ,provocateur.

\- Non très cher . Ma mère m'a appris à recevoir répondit- il. ( bip) L'alerte de sa montre Fossil signale qu'il est 19h le sortant ainsi de ses rêveries ou plutôt de ses tourments. Il prit son attaché caisse, sa veste posée au dossier de sa chaise et sortit de son box de travail.

Il sort du bâtiment, prend la rue Jean GIONO le chemin le plus court pour atteindre le métro de Jeanne D'ARC. Il contemple Toulouse à nouveau comme chaque soir. La cité rose. Le charme de ses pubs, les policiers à cheval se prenant pour des shérifs du far west ou tout autre protagoniste sorti tout droit d'un film de Clint EASTWOOD , l'armée de livreurs lachés tel des fauves dans une course contre la montre prenant tous les sens interdits possible. Il l'a trouve belle sa Cité Rose. Néanmoins , il ne s'avait pas pourquoi on l'a nommé ainsi.

Il prit le metro B en direction de François VERDIER là ou se trouve son café préféré " La Graine Délicieuse ". Il sortit du métro de FV traversa la route, tourna à l'angle de De Calvinhac et St Honoré et tomba nette sur La Graine Délicieuse. La Graine Délicieuse était un petit endroit modeste, calme dans une petite rue donc libéré du vacarme du traffic des grandes routes. Géraldine la gérante, le contempla avec le même sourire enchanté qu'elle aborde en le voyant chaque soir.

\- Bonjour Mr Gabriel

\- bjr Géraldine dit il avec un ton las

\- dure journée demanda-t-elle?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude répondit il avec le même ton las

\- je vous serre la même chose? En entendant la même chose, il se demanda si sa vie n'était pas devenue trop monotone, répétitive, à boire du café tous les 19h et demi tous les soirs .

\- Non cette fois, je prendrais une bière dit il avec un ton de révolte

\- Laquelle Mr Gabriel ?demanda Géraldine avec le même ton agréable. Il regardait tous les jours la même publicité sur une bière sois disant aussi forte qu'un viking.

\- Je vais prendre une Skoll Géraldine Merci

Il s'assit à l'extérieur en se début de printemps , le climat était plutôt chaleureux. La même et seule pensé qui dominait toute son activité cérébrale depuis un an et 3 mois revint le tourmenter. Alice. Il s'était passé tellement de chose en une année de relation . Il été promis a une belle carrière dans ce cabinet qu'il ne trouvait pas si minable a l'époque, avait commencé une relation magnifique sorti tout droit d'une production hollywoodienne avec une belle rousse, une aventurière, une espiègle . Un piège de la société.

En à peine deux mois , il était tombé amoureux de cette catastrophe naturelle, aussi rare et dévastatrice que belle. Cette fille avait changé son monde , elle avait changé sa vision de la vie ,du quotidien et même de son cabinet minable. Elle était sa muse , son inspiration, sa motivation. Dans ses yeux marron claire, il y avait cette promesse. La promesse que demain sera toujours meilleur. En quatre mois, ils avaient aménagé ensemble. Tout s'était enchaîné si rapidement et il avait gâché tout ça si vite songea -t i-l. Les soirées Weed Rosée à refaire le monde à leur image à transformer tous les sons écoutés ,à refuser de rester enchainé a cette société... Société tyrannique , illusoire ,remplie de poison . Poison qui détruit l'âme des peuples, qui détruit l'essence des choses. Poison qui rend les individus fous ,avides. c'était eux contre tous ça . Eux contre eux même, contre leur côté obscur. Lui, lui contre ses démons, les refoulant pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive jamais des maux qui le rongeaient, elle qui était si parfaite, si lumineuse. Il avait gâché tout ça tout détruit . (gloup) Il prit une autre gorgée et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà à la moitié de sa Skoll. Ils s'étaient disputés parce qu'il n'a pas su garder ses démon en cage. Spécialement celui de la paranoïa . Il était plus comme un fantôme qui hantait ses pensé et qu'elle ne pouvait exorciser. Il pensait qu'elle mentait, la harcelai de question sur des prétendant imaginaire. Il l'empoisonnait de son poison il empoisonnait sa lumière. Il incarnait ce qu'il avait toujours combattu , le poison de la société. Et maintenant , il était prisonnier de sa pensée , prisonnier d'elle et ses tentatives d'évasion était vaines. Huit heures et quart. Il sort de ses pensées et considère sérieusement d'aller rejoindre Arielle ( j'en ai rien a foutre des autres collègues, cette Skoll est pas mal finalement se dit il). Il finit sa bière et se décide a partir (ring ring) quand il reconnu le numéro. Ce numéro qu'il avait maintes fois effacé er ré-enregistré ... Ses tentatives étaient vaines , sa prison l'appelait et il ne pouvait y résister.

Fin de la première partie


End file.
